There is a known flow control valve that is capable of adjusting the flow of a fluid by rotating, clockwise or counter-clockwise, a rotary shaft of a motor so as to raise or lower a lift body having a push stop piece provided at the lower edge so that the push stop piece squeezes a fluid adjustment tube in the diameter direction or releases the pressure (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1:    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-52797